


Let's stay close, just in case

by Geralt-of-Riviass (Towelapocalypse)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), two idiots and a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towelapocalypse/pseuds/Geralt-of-Riviass
Summary: You know that “if you hear a weird noise in the dark make a weider noise back to assert dominance” concept? I can totally see Geralt and Jaskier doing that while camping in a forest without realizing it’s the other one making the sounds.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 111





	Let's stay close, just in case

Jaskier’s POV  
*skree*  
“Geralt, was that you?” Jaskier whispered.  
It was a peaceful night and Jaskier eyes had started to fall shut. Or at least that was the case before he heard that weird sound. A shot of adrenaline caused him to stay wide awake listening into the darkness. With his nerves on edge he wondered if he should wake Geralt or not.  
Laying on his bedroll he thought back to when he was younger. His older sister always had him make weird noises back when he heard something and it always ended with both of them giggling which led to Jaskier falling back asleep with a smile on his face. Well here goes nothing he thought and he made a sound.  
*goeloeloeloe*  
For a moment there was silence. And then...  
*skiriririri*  
Oh fuck.  
Geralt's POV  
Geralt was half awake, hearing his name as a whisper had pulled him from his sleep. He wondered if it was worth it to awake fully. Jaskier had spoken his name before in his sleep so Geralt wasn’t really alarmed. Making up his mind he closed his eyes and tried to drift back asleep.  
*goeloeloeloe*  
This shook Geralt right awake. He was searching through his brain, trying to identify what could have made that sound. There wasn’t anything that he could think of but he did think back at a trick one of the instructors had taught him during his training.  
“Some animals and monsters can be scared of by making a sound that will make them think there is a more dangerous creature nearby” The voice clear in his head. Not wanting to take the risk of waking Jaskier by getting out his swords and just not being in the mood to set off in the night for what could as well be a exotic bird Geralt decided to try that trick.  
*skiriririri*  
Geralt listened closely, trying to hear an animal or creature scuffling away. He wasn’t really expecting an answer.  
*kroekroekroe*  
What the fuck?!  
\--------------------  
Roach was annoyed. She had been woken up by her 2 humans because they were making weird noises at each other. Both of them were laying on opposite sides of the campfire. They’ve been going at it for at least 5 minutes, one making a sound, a pause and then the other one making a sound back. Rinse and repeat. She wanted to go back asleep, tired from the days journey, so she waited for a pause and then neighed loudly.  
“Roach! Everything alright girl?” The white haired one sat up straight looking in her direction. She neighed back affirmatively and added an annoyed huff.  
“Geralt, you’re awake? Did you hear those weird noises?” The other human was now also sitting upright. She liked this one. He was very nice.  
“yeah, i did.”  
“What made it?”  
“I don’t know. We should stay close, just in case.“  
“Good idea, my dear.”  
Roach watched the nice one making his way over to the white haired one. Once he put down his bedroll and lied down on it the other man spooned up behind him mumbling something about sharing warmth. Rolling her eyes she lay her head back down and started to fall back asleep.


End file.
